


Fuzzy socks, ugly sweaters and sweet ‘I love you’s

by Laughingvirus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Someone stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: The two of them just stared at each other, frozen for a second before Chan brought a finger up to his lips and Felix broke out in a wide grin.





	Fuzzy socks, ugly sweaters and sweet ‘I love you’s

Felix gently pushed the door to their bedroom open, careful not to make a sound as he peered inside. He grinned as he could still hear the soft snores from Chan and the heavy, even breathing from Woojin.

He tiptoed inside, the floorboards creaking softly as he made his way to the bed. He laid down on the bed, wiggling his way in between his two boyfriends. Chan inhaled sharply and shifted but he didn’t seem to wake up. Felix turned to look at Woojin. Woojin’s face was relaxed, his lips slightly parted and Felix smiled, his heart fluttering. He pressed a kiss on Woojin’s nose before nuzzling his nose against Woojin’s.

Woojin let out a little groan, eyes fluttering open and Felix’s smile widened. He bit back an excited squeal, not wanting to startle Chan awake, and instead he kissed Woojin on the lips.

“Merry Christmas, honeybun,” he whispered and Woojin chuckled, eyelids still heavy. Woojin placed his hand on Felix’s cheek, brushing his thumb slowly over Felix’s cheekbone. “I made breakfast,” he continued and the sleepy smile on Woojin’s lips stretched wider.

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart,” he murmured and Felix wiggled a little, making himself comfortable on the soft mattress. “You were up bright and early,” he continued and Felix only grinned, nodding his head. “You should have woken us up. We could have helped you.”

Felix shook his head, eyes and smile softening. “You two needed some extra sleep.”

Woojin chuckled, brushing his hand through Felix’s light brown hair and the wide smile on his lips returned. He wiggled closer, kissing Woojin again.

“You should wake Chan up,” Woojin said and Felix chuckled, nuzzling his nose against Woojin’s before he turned around in bed. Chan was a light sleeper, always had been, and the shifting of the mattress plus the talking voices seemed to have woken him up already. Chan was slowly stirring awake as Felix wiggled his way under Chan’s blanket. He could hear Chan chuckle as he brushed his fuzzy socks against Chan’s bare legs.

“Good morning, love,” Chan rasped, voice laced with sleep and Felix grinned, brushing some of Chan’s hair away from his forehead. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” Felix whispered, his heart fluttering as Woojin reached over Felix to brush his hand over Chan’s arm. He wiggled closer, pressing a quick kiss on Chan’s lips before moving back, his back coming to press against Woojin’s chest. “We should get breakfast now,” he continued and Chan laughed, sleepy grin stretching on his lips.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Have any of you seen my Christmas sweaters?” Woojin called out from their bedroom. Felix, warm cup of hot chocolate in his hands, turned to look at Chan who was sitting beside on the couch. The two of them just stared at each other, frozen for a second before Chan brought a finger up to his lips and Felix broke out in a wide grin.

“No?” he called back and Chan playfully shoved Felix.

“Was that a question?” Woojin asked, still remaining in their bedroom and Felix pressed his lips together, trying his best to stifle the laughter bubbling in his chest.

“No,” Chan called back, barely able to hold back his own laughter. “Have you checked the back of the closet?”

There was a pause and a small laugh finally slipped past Felix’s lips. He placed the cup on the table, moving closer to Chan.

“This is dumb,” he commented, pressing a kiss on Chan’s temple. Chan just hummed, turning his head a little so Felix could kiss him again, on the lips this time.

“I can’t find them,” came Woojin’s voice, growing closer and Felix bit his tongue, another fit of laughter bubbling up in his chest.

“Oh he’s using the whiny voice,” Chan commented, just as Felix pressed his nose into Chan’s still damp hair, ending up laughing into Chan’s pink curls. Woojin was indeed whining as he approached the living room.

“Are you sure you two-” Woojin cut himself off as he got to the living room door, probably realizing that Chan and Felix were wearing both his christmas sweaters. “Oh.”

Felix turned to look at Woojin, cheeky grin on his lips as he met the eyes of his older boyfriend. Woojin was standing in the doorway, his hair also still damp from the shower and, dressed in a pair of jeans. Only.

“Oh,” Chan said from beside Felix and Woojin just shook his head, amused grin on his lips as he looked at the two of them. Chan quickly cleared his throat. “I haven’t seen your christmas sweaters, have you Felix?”

Felix glanced back at Chan and when he shifted to meet Woojin’s gaze again, he mustered whatever energy he had inside of him to make the best puppy eyes at him. “No,” he said, batting his eyelashes (for added effect) at Woojin. “No clue.”

“You two are unbelievable,” Woojin said, chuckling as he turned around. “I’ll be right back.”

As soon as he had left the room, both Chan and Felix broke out in laughter. Felix wrapped his arms around Chan’s neck and Chan wrapped his arms around Felix’s waist, tugging him closer so he was sitting in Chan’s lap.

“Should we give them back?” Felix asked, pressing a kiss on Chan’s jaw. Chan laughed, his chest rumbling and he turned his head a little to kiss Felix on the nose.

“Nah,” he said, nuzzling his nose into Felix’s neck. “He can live without them,” he continued and Felix hummed, his hand finding its way up to the back of Chan’s head, fingers threading lightly through the damp curls. “I love you,” Chan murmured, lips against Felix’s neck and Felix resisted the urge to squirm.

“I love you too,” Felix whispered in Chan’s ear, feeling Chan smiling against his neck. “It tickles. Like… a lot,” he whined and Chan just laughed, kissing Felix’s neck again and ignoring the whines from his younger boyfriend.

“You two look cozy,” Woojin said as he returned and Felix looked up as Woojin picked up his feet, sitting down. Felix was now sitting in Chan’s lap, his fuzzy socked feet resting in Woojin’s lap. Woojin was wearing a simple white t-shirt, a stark contrasts to Chan and Felix's, dare I say it, ugly christmas sweaters. Woojin brushed his hand over Felix’s leg, leaning in to kiss Chan as Felix reached for the remote.

“We picked some bad Christmas movie,” Chan mumbled against Woojin’s lips and Woojin hummed, amused as he pulled back.

“If I can spend time with the two of you,” Woojin began and Felix could hear Chan snort, glancing over to see Chan run a hand through his brown hair,“I’d gladly watch any bad movie.”

“That’s very cheesy,” Felix commented, grimacing and Woojin chuckled, reaching out to poke Felix’s cheek.

“Only for you sweetheart,” he said and Felix rolled his eyes playfully.

“Let’s his watch the movie,” he said, earning and agreeing hum from both his boyfriends and he pressed play.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“How’s it going?” Felix asked, padding across the kitchen to crouch down beside Chan in front of the oven. Chan kept his eyes fixed at the saffron buns in front of him, brows furrowed. “They look small.”

“This batch don’t wanna get any bigger,” Chan grumbled and Felix glanced up at the tray on the counter. The saffron buns from the previous batch were way bigger than the ones currently in the oven.

“I’m sure they’ll still taste great,” Felix beamed, pressing a kiss on Chan’s cheek before standing up. The floor creaked as Woojin entered. He looked between Felix and Chan, who was still frowning at the oven. “The saffron buns doesn’t want to get bigger.”

“Oh cupcake,” Woojin cooed and Chan sputtered something. Woojin grinned, kissing Felix on the cheek before crouching down beside Chan, placing his hand on Chan’s shoulder and kissed his temple. “I’m sure they’re still tasty.”

“That’s a very embarrassing nickname,” Chan said, still frowning as he stood up. Woojin chuckled, brushing his hand through Chan’s pink hair before kissing him.

“Dunno,” Woojin began, glancing at Felix as Felix moved closer to them, wrapping his arms around Chan’s waist to hug him from behind. “You two call me honeybun and that’s pretty embarrassing.”

“It’s cute,” Felix commented as he nuzzled his nose into Chan’s neck. Chan just lauged, pulling Woojin in for a hug and a proper kiss. “You’re our cute honeybun.”

Woojin laughed against Chan’s lips and Felix grinned as he buried his face in Chan’s shoulder.

“Should we open the presents?” he asked as Felix looked up, brushing Chan’s hair behind his ear and then stroking his fingers over Felix’s forehead. Felix beamed, nodding as he tightened his grip around Chan’s waist.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Felix was sitting cross legged on the floor as he watched his two boyfriends open his gifts, the bottle of cologne he’d received from Chan in front of him.

“We really need to stop saying ‘let’s not buy each other gifts these year’ because- really,” Chan said as he placed the wrapping paper to the side, pulling out the bathrobe. He looked at it, looked over at the bathrobe Woojin held up and then he turned to Felix, warm smile on his lips. “Did you really get us matching bathrobes?” he asked, raising an eyebrow and Felix only nodded, sheepish grin on his lips.

“I have one too!” he said, remaining seated as both Woojin and Chan stood up to walk over to where he as sitting, crouching down to kiss him on his cheeks.

“Thank you,” they said in unison and Felix beamed as they moved back. When they placed the bathrobes to the side, Felix reached for the small, remaining present from Woojin. He glanced over at Woojin who just nodded. As he looked over to Chan, he burst out in laughter as Chan had already begun unwrapping. Chan blinked, looking like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, before breaking out into a wide smile. Woojin shook his head, fond smile on his lips and Felix went back to his own present.

The present was soft and from the wrapping paper, Felix pulled out a pair of yellow knitted socks.

“In my defense,” Woojin began as Chan held up his pink pair of knitted socks. “I actually followed the ‘no buy’ deal.” he said, grin on his lips and Felix quickly got up from the floor to sit down on his knees beside Woojin. “I made those myself,” he said and Felix took Woojin’s face in his hand, planting a kiss on his lips.

“Thank you,” he murmured just as Chan placed his hands on Felix’s, kissing Woojin.

“Thank you,” he whispered as he pulled back, taking the opportunity to kiss Felix on the cheek.

“You’re welcome,” Woojin said softly, placing a hand on each of Chan and Felix’s cheeks.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Spending Christmas like this was Felix favorite, without all the stress and fuss and exhausting relatives. They had spent Christmas like this for the last 2 years, just sleeping in, watching a bad movie, eating dinner together and just spending the day together, without having to do anything else.

The day was coming to an end and Felix was feeling fuzzy, warm, loved and content. He was standing alone in the doorway leading into their doorway, tugging mindlessly at the sleeves of his sweater as he kept thinking about the day, small smile on his lips. He could hear Woojin and Chan from the kitchen, plates clinking and their voices low.

It felt like his heart was about to burst, being so full of love.

“Hey,” Woojin said softly, pulling Felix out of his own thoughts. Felix looked up from his hands, blinking at Woojin approaching him. He tilted his head, eyes so soft and gentle as he reached Felix, taking his face in his hands. “Looks like you were deep in thought,” he commented, leaning in to kiss Felix. His lips were soft and Felix’s hands came up to grasp at the front of Woojin’s T-shirt. “What were you thinking about?” he asked, voice low and lips still lingering on Felix’s. Felix shook his head slightly, kissing Woojin again.

“You two are so cute,” Chan said, pressing a kiss on Felix’s cheek before moving to give Woojin a kiss too. Felix moved a hand, as if on autopilot, to grab a hold of Chan’s (Woojin’s) sweater at the same time as Woojin moved a hand from Felix’s cheek to Chan’s. Chan beamed, moving as close to his boyfriend as he could. “I wanna get some kisses too.”

Woojin playfully rolled his eyes, smiling as Felix placed an open mouthed kiss on Chan’s cheek. Chan laughed, eyes crinkling and Felix’s heart felt like it was about to burst. He felt so happy.

“I love you two,” he said, pulling back to just look at his two boyfriends. “Like… a lot.”

“I love you too,” Chan murmured, pressing a kiss on Woojin’s cheek before kissing Felix’s cheek too. “Both of you.”

“I love the two of you,” Woojin whispered, tugging both of them closer to nuzzle his nose against theirs. “So much.”

They remained in the doorway to their bedroom for a moment, just whispering sweet nothings to each other and exchanging kisses. At last Woojin, always the responsible one, began to pull the other two into the bedroom.

“We should sleep,” he said, laughing as Felix clung to his arm and Chan glued himself to Woojin’s side. “Can I wear any of my sweaters tomorrow?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at the two of them. Chan and Felix exchanged a look, both biting their bottom lip to hold back a grin before they looked up.

“No,” they replied at the same time and Woojin shook his head.

“Ridiculous. You’re absolutely ridiculous.”

“You still love us,” Felix said, tightening his grip around Woojin’s arm and Chan hummed in agreement. Woojin didn’t say anything, he just smiled as they began to change into pajamas.

Woojin laid down in the middle of their big bed, Felix and Chan immediately laying down with their head on his shoulders. Chan rested a hand on Woojin’s abdomen while Felix grasped at the fabric over Woojin’s heart.

“I’m sleepy,” Chan whispered and Felix held back a comment about how Chan was never tired, opting for just a hum instead. “Today was good,” he continued and Felix hummed again, feeling his eyelids growing heavy. Woojin’s even breathing was really calming.

“Today was a great day,” Felix said, sleep lacing his voice and he yawned. By now, his eyelids were too heavy to keep open and Felix could feel that he was about to fall asleep. “I think I’m gonna fall asleep any second now.”

“You can fall asleep, sweetheart,” Woojin whispered, fingers brushing over Felix’s face. “We’ll be right here when you wake up.”

“I love you, honeybun,” he mumbled and Woojin laughed, his chest rumbling and Felix smiled, warmth blooming in his chest. “I love you, cupcake,” he continued and now Chan laughed, a hand coming to lazily trace Felix’s brow. He vaguely registered his boyfriends ‘I love you’ as he fell asleep, warm smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I won’t stop with fuzzy nonsense fics with no plot and just fluff, no. Also woochanlix, do I need to say more??
> 
> aNYWAY this is for Pandi and Luna <3 bc they’re great and deserve everything ok?
> 
> Happy holiday, thank you for reading and I love you <3


End file.
